Rules
Wikia Rules Rule 1: Don't vandalize. Vandalize pages and you will be for blocked 1 month. Continued violations will result in a permanent ban. Rule 2: Don't spam. Do not attempt to spam the Wikia activity feed by creating useless categories and pages, ignoring this may result in a 2 week block. Rule 3: Editing other user profiles Do not edit anyone's user profile but your own without that user's permission. That would be the equivalent of trashing a neighbor's yard in real life. Doing so will result in a 1 week block with no warning. Rule 4: Do not add content that violates Wikia's Terms of Use Do not add content to pages or anything else on our wiki that violates Wikia's Terms of Use. This includes pages, videos, and images. For more info about Wikia's Terms of Use, go here. Forum Rules Rule 1: Respect Please treat all users with respect. You would want users to treat you with respect. Harassment, or otherwise making a user uncomfortable will result in a block. All users want to feel safe and respected; don't ruin that feeling for them. Rule 2: Don't try to annoy others on purpose When chatting in the forums don't try to annoy users, be an asshole, or harass other users. Stuff that is annoying: * Shitposting jokes, gifs/images, and copy-pastas on serious threads. (May result in a 1 day block, continued violations will be longer.) * Gathering users to raid other wikis. (This will result in a 2 week block) * Constantly breaking the rules on purpose or just constantly breaking rules in general. * Begging to be mod. * Spamming (See rule 5) Stuff regarding harassment: * Don't rub it in when a user is banned: Basically insulting or trying to annoy a user for being banned/blocked and other stuff. * Copying what another user says just to annoy that user. * Instigating users over small stuff (someone's grammar, stuff they like, and stuff that happened months or a year ago, etc.) * Constantly insulting and starting fights with a specific user(s) in forums. * Making threads just to insult a specific user or the entire community. (Constructive criticism is good, as long as it's not filled with insults or trying to piss off someone.) Rule 3: Derailing threads Please do not derail threads, whether it be on purpose or not. When users derail a thread once, it's a warning. Excessive derailment will be a week block. Rule 4: Content that violates Wikia Terms of Use Posts, comments, and images that contain words or phrases that violates Wikia's ToU will either be edited or deleted. Continuing to violate this rule may result in a block. Posting any images or links containing porn, nudity, gore, or anything disturbing will be a 1 week block. Examples of words that violate Wikia's Terms of Use: * Faggot * Nigger Rule 5: Spam Don't spam the forums, please. Spamming may get you a 2 hour block. Examples of spam: * Posting the same stuff over and over again in the forums. * Spamming the same link. * Advertising something that hasn't nothing to do with the topic of a thread. * Zalgo text that goes all over the screen. Rule 6: Personal info Don't expose the personal information of other users. This threatens the victim's security and privacy. Rule 7: Bumping/Commenting on Inactive Threads If you bump threads that have been inactive for 2 weeks or longer you will be given a warning. Continuing to bump threads after the first warning may result in a 1 day block. HOWEVER: Bumping 2 week old threads may be allowed as long as you're commenting something relevant to the thread's topic. Rule 8: Do not use alts to bypass a block or use them for trolling Creating alts(also known as socks) to bypass a block will result in the alt account getting perma-blocked and your main account getting an extended ban. Alt accounts used just for trolling, annoying users, and breaking rules will be perma-blocked. Chat Rules These rules are set in place to keep everyone in the chat happy, safe, and content. Breaking these rules can result in a kick from chat, and even a ban from it. Please read up on these before you enter the chat, as they are here for your enjoyment. : Please note that, in general, 3 kicks from the chat will result in a ban. The number of kicks to a ban and the amount of time a ban lasts is dependent on the severity of each situation. '' : ''Please note that posting porn will instantly get you a week ban! 'Rule 1: Don't Spam' Spam means text just to annoy chat users or flood chat. 'What counts as spam' *Posting 5 or more lines of text that does not have significant importance. *Meaningless stuff, eg. out of context extracts from a Wikipedia article. *“Zalgo text” (text that goes upwards and downwards). *3 lines with the same text will result in a kick. *Posting a line of text encouraging others to spam. i.e. "COPY AND PASTE THIS WITHIN 10 SECONDS TO BE MOD" 'What happens if you spam:' If you spam you will be kicked out of chat, and after 2 more kicks you will be banned for 2 hours, or instantly banned if you post 20 lines of spam. Trying to flood the chat with hundreds of lines will be an instant 1 day ban. Also spamming while no mods are in chat will result in a 1 day chat ban, or even longer depending on the type of spam and how long the user spammed. 'Rule 2: Don't post porn, illegal content, or anything disturbing' Don't post disturbing images, content which is illegal in the US or malware/spyware/adware/drive-by downloads on chat. For more info what counts as malware/spyware/adware see https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malware, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spyware and https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adware. Breaking this rule will result in a permanent ban. Posting any screamers, jump scares, and any ear rape without warning may result in an instant 1 week ban. Disturbing imagery or anything with pornography, nudity, vore, scat and/or gore will result in a week ban. 'Illegal Content:' Posting anything illegal will be a 1 month ban. *Examples of illegal stuff: Pirated content, sites where you can buy drugs, child porn. Also please do not ask for personal information from other users (addresses, passwords, emails, phone numbers, credit card details, etc), or reveal said information. This will result in a 3 month ban. 'Rule 3: Forbidden Words' You're allowed to use swear words as long as they are not the "forbidden words". The forbidden words are words that are against Wikia's Terms of Use, such as ethnic or homophobic slurs. Examples of words that are forbidden: *Faggot (Fag, Fgt, and any other variations) *Nigger (and any other variations of the word) As long as you censor these words (like this :N****r, F****t) you won't be kicked, unless you're a lazy bum and barely censor the word like this: F*ggot, N*gger. 'Rule 4: Rules on alts (Also known as sock accounts)' Any alt that comes to chat for the purpose of annoying other users will be permanently banned, and alt accounts with offensive names or trying to impersonate other users will be instantly banned and blocked. If you use another account to access chat while banned, your ban will be extended and the alternative account will be permanently banned. 'Temporary rules:' Joke alts are banned due to so many users making them lately and causing confusion in chat. Backup alts are still allowed (in case you forget the password to your main account). Joke alts will be perma banned while the owner of the account will be banned for 1 day. 'Rule 5: Don't be deliberately annoying' When chatting with other users don't try to intentionally annoy users. This could result in a ban. 'Annoying pings' Do not ping a mod or any other users unless it is important, and also don't spam their pings. This will result in a kick, continuing may result in a ban. 'Spoilers' Please don't post spoilers in chat, posting spoilers will result in a kick, spamming spoilers will result in a 2 hour ban. If you post a spoiler in a way that you would have to highlight it to see the spoiler, it will be fine, as long as you specify that it is a spoiler. 'Other things that are also considered annoying' *Constantly posting stuff in big text. *Copying what another user says just to annoy that user. *Whining about a kick in main chat and causing drama over it. 'Rule 6: Sex talk and other stuff that's not allowed in main chat.' Cybering, also known as sex roleplay, is forbidden in the main chat. Pornographic copypastas and fanfics is also forbidden. A mod will give you a warning kick to stop, and after 2 more kicks you will be banned for 2 hours. Continue doing what got you banned before and you will be banned for 1 day. Sex talk is allowed but try not to take it too far to the point where it's disturbing/annoying users in chat. 'Rule 7: Don't Harass Other Users' Don't try to harass and target users to constantly pick on, or you will be given a warning kick, after two more kicks you will be banned for 2 hours. 'Other stuff that counts as harassment:' *Instigating users over small stuff (someone's grammar, stuff they like, and shit that happened months or a year ago, etc.) *Constantly insulting and starting fights with a specific user(s) in chat. * Making up lies or creating rumors about a user. 'What to do when making a ban appeal and what not to do if you get kicked/banned' When making a ban appeal: Be calm and mature when making a ban appeal, because if you type in all caps, and use swears and insults in every sentence the Moderators and other users will not take you seriously. When you get kicked: If you get kicked and don't know what you did wrong just ask a mod or another user what you did wrong in chat. Whining over a single kick will most likely make the mods and other users want you banned instead.